


The Home Team

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [62]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Modern AU, kickball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: With Rey’s talent and skill on the kickball field, it’s no wonder other people would want her to play for their team.Too bad for them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Home Team

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/27/20 prompt: [Kylo Ren], Good to see you. But if you’re here, who’s guarding Hades?

It’s an hour before the kickball game ( _Go Rebels_!) and Poe walks up to see Rey practicing her kicks on the field with Rose . . . and another disconcerting sight.

“Kylo Ren. If you’re here, who’s guarding Hades?”

“Dameron,” Kylo sneers at him from his position at the fence staring at the two girls. “Just scouting the talent for my team.”

It’s not that Poe doesn’t have the heart to tell him, especially when his girlfriend makes a particularly impressive kick and Kylo leers and says, “What a leg.”

But he knows that no reaction could compare to the moment when Rey bounds over to Poe, and Poe digs a jersey out of his bag to hand to her.

A jersey that just happens to match the one he’s currently wearing.

“Ready for the game, sunshine?”

She smiles at him as she tugs it on over her tank top. “Now I am.”


End file.
